


женскими молитвами

by Lunodia



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Psychological Drama, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunodia/pseuds/Lunodia
Summary: Клариче Медичи пытается молиться, но только вновь и вновь сбивается, проклиная души изменников и Святейшего Отца. У мадонны душа слишком чёрная — точно так же, как и её одеяния — ей уже незачем беспокоится. Она тяжело сглатывает и вновь начинает читать Pфter Noster, прося у Всевышнего прощения. Господь ведь не Клариче Медичи — он прощает тех, кто к нему возвращается.Только мадонна чувствует, как с каждым мигом она только отдаляется без права вернуться назад.





	женскими молитвами

**Author's Note:**

> не имеет ничего общего с реальной Клариче Медичи  
> просто небольшая трагическая зарисовка

Клариче приходит в церковь вновь и вновь, едва ли не целыми днями стоит на коленях перед крестом и молится-молится-молится. Теребит четки, шепчет молитвы, облизывает украдкой пересохшие губы. Она не остается на службу — нет, нет, не теперь, не когда она ещё помнит как Джулиано истекал на этих же плитах кровью и бредил, шепча что-то про рай.

Святому отцу бы прогнать её прочь, да только как он посмеет сказать что-то в сторону мадонны Медичи.

Раньше её остерегались из-за дурного нрава, излишней религиозности да денег и связей мужа. Теперь же никто не посмеет пойти против Медичи, увидев их силу и почувствовав горький привкус их мести. Никто не найдет в себе силы сказать что-то против них, навредить им — все горожане помнят, что случилось с последними, кто пытались пойти против этой семьи.

Перед ней теперь кланяются ещё ниже и улыбаются с каждым днем всё шире, мадонна Медичи сегодня лучшая подруга каждой флорентийки — от Лукреции Донати до торговки специями на городском рынке. Вот только она не пытается как-то укрепиться в городе, что сразу же невзлюбил приезжую римлянку - всё равно что чужестранку,- доказать что-то, показать свою силу. Клариче Медичи презрительно кривится и молится: пусть эта мистерия тщеславия и лукавства прекратится и её продолжат ненавидеть.

Клариче всё ещё помнит, как они все — эти порядочные граждане Флоренции, что улыбаются ей на улицах города — сбежали из церкви, когда её семью убивали. Она ни на секунду не забывает застывшие глаза Джулиано и его последний вздох. Клариче Медичи всё ещё видятся кровавые пятна на собственных платьях.

Мадонна закрывает глаза и вспоминает, как её духовник когда-то говорил ей, совсем ещё юной деве, что верила в чудеса и доброту, научиться прощать. Старик многого просил и раньше дочь Божья Клариче пыталась следовать всем его заповедям. Но, чувствуя кровь деверя на своих ладонях все девять дней, она поняла, что не видать такой грешнице даже чистилища.

Те, кто проклинает Святейшего Отца, отправляются в ад - она пойдет вслед за ними.

Снова вдыхает ладан и кашляет, задыхаясь. К ней хотят подбежать священники, что наблюдают за сумасшедшей мадонной издалека, но она вскидывает к верху руку — останавливает их одним жестом. Её семья уже достаточно пострадала от помощи флорентийцев, достаточно.

Колени отдают пульсирующей болью, но она не встаёт — лишь всё дальше наклоняется, едва не ложась на холодные серые плиты, что, кажется, впитали в себя кровь Джулиано. Клариче сбивается на Pater Noster и сердцем чувствует, как на суде Божьем записывают в книгу ещё один её грех.

Будто бы тех, что есть, недостаточно для вечного костра.

Она натирает мозоли на пальцах, теребя четки, хрипнет, оттого, что шепчет целыми днями. У мадонны глаза сухие и выцветшие, а зажмуриваясь, она вновь и вновь видит раненное тело, что испутило последний дух у неё на руках. Кулаки сжимаются слишком сильно и она разрывает четки — зёрна разлетаются по плитах с громким стуком. Ей, кажется, снова десять и она терпит наказание, стоя на зернах.

Со вздохом женщина наклоняется дальше, прикрывает глаза и прислоняется лбом к холодной плите. Кажется, кто-то всё же подбегает к ней и пытается помочь подняться.

Клариче Медичи лишь пытается молиться, но только вновь и вновь сбивается, бормоча проклятья и семь казней египетских, что падут на головы изменников и Святого Отца. У мадонны душа слишком чёрная — точно так же, как и её одеяния — ей уже незачем беспокоиться. Она тяжело сглатывает и вновь начинает читать Pater Noster, прося у Всевышнего прощения.

Господь ведь не Клариче Медичи — он прощает тех, кто к нему возвращается.  
Только мадонна чувствует, как с каждым мигом она только отдаляется без права вернуться назад.


End file.
